The New Kid In Dakota
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: A new kid from Gotham comes to Dakota high school. Virgil has his own secrets and its not just that he's Static Shock. a dick and virgil couple. yeah a bit unexpected but still.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=a static shock fic and batman crossover. virgil's dad never accepted him being a meta-human and is abusive. virgil always hides out in the gas station of solitude when it gets bad.

parental sharon and adam. dick and virgil couple. when in costume i will use their hero names for their p.o.v(ebon is a bit nicer in this too)

Chapter 1=Virgil's Secret

Virgil P.O.V

I slept in the gas station of solitude that night. Ebon now knew my secret but kept it out of respect because he also knew my pops hits me. Ebon now went to school with

us since he is still a highschooler despite being a bangbaby. I had heard Bruce Wayne was staying awhile and was having one of his kids transfer here...Dick Grayson I think.

I entered the school and saw Ebon watching the halls quitely. "You slept in that cold gas station again." he said. "Pops was drunk. It was that or not being able to walk and

not patrol for a week." I said. He chuckled. "I like you, Hawkins...as a rival...and a friend...and I will tell someone if it gets bad."

I sighed, knowing he meant it. "It wasn't that cold and Adam checked on me." I said. "Yeah well my brother has a soft spot for younger meta-humans and you're like a littler brother

to both of us. A pain in the ass...but still a brother." he said. I smiled at this.

We got to class. I saw Richie with his boyfriend, Francis. Francis was now an ex-con. I smiled happy that the 2 were happy together. "Class, this is Dick Grayson. The transfer from

Gotham. Please make him feel welcome." the teacher said. I noted he wore a fancy sweater and some slacks. Won't last long since about over half the school are bangbabies and some of them are insaine

still.

"Can we kill the new kid?" said one kid who was a bangbaby going through therapy with my sister as as the therapist. Sharon was tired of it. "Rion, shut up and do your work and no ice powers!"

I glanced up to see that Dick sat next to me. He's pretty brave, picking Dakota to live in although he has Bruce for an adoptive parent.

"Hi. I'm Dick Grayson." he told me. "Virgil Hawkins" said,shaking his hand. A light shock hit his fingers but not a huge one. Lately my powers were hard to control due to the abuse. I would train

with Ebon or Adam to try and handle it as much as I could but still got beat by my pops.

After school, I showed Dick around Dakota with Richie and Francis. "And that's Burger Fool! The ultimate hang out for us teenagers." Francis said. Dick looked at the place. "Gotham has a lot of Mcdonalds and Hyvees."

he said. "It's interesting seeing a new place." Francis smiled. "Come on! First burger is on us!"

We chatted and joked around and soon I got an angry text from Pops. Francis and Richie were 2 of the people who knew about pops and also knew I was Static. Francis used to be abused and found out on his own and neither

hide anything from one another. Francis rose an eyebrow at me as I read the text. "Lemme see it, V." Richie said calmly.

He frowned. My pops had threatened to kill me and send me to scientists to disect me and see how my powers work. He's done that before. He's done it a million times and... it was the bottom line. What he said about me.

"Get home. You pay a lot and are a good fuck,you little bitch!" I shivered. "You're not going home. I'll call Adam." Richie said.

Dick P.O.V

The detective in me was a tad curious but I knew I had to let Virgil tell me on his own. I gazed at my fingers where he zapped me. He is deffiantly a meta-human. Well I can talk to this Adam guy with them. "I'll go with you

guys." I said. Richie shrugged. We got to an apartment. I had some of Adam's cds and he was a good musician.

We knocked on the door and Richie showed Adam the phone. He nodded. "This is Dick Grayson. A new friend." Richie explained. Adam smiled. "Ah yes. Met your adoptive father today and had lunch with him. Bruce Wayne is quite the character."

he said. I smiled. Adam seemed friendly. "Virgil do you want a friend over. Might help you calm down and I highly suggest it." he said. "Dick you can stay the night but you should call Bruce first."

I nodded an ok. "I'm fine with it." Virgil said. I called Bruce. "Hey am staying at Adam's to hang out with a new friend. Something is wrong." I said on the phone. "What's your new friend's name?" Bruce asked. "Virgil Hawkins. He got terrified

over a text from his dad." I said. "Know him. Let him tell you on his own. I know what's up and have your friend visit here at times too. Ok? He needs to know things are ok." Bruce said. I nodded an ok.

I hung up the phone and found Adam making a bed for me. "I'll order us all some pizza and we can watch some horror movies. How does that sound?" he asked. Virgil cheered and asked for the newest alien scyfy ones. Adam chuckled at this. "Virgil

would you ever want to visit my place?" I asked. He shrugged. "Sure why not." he said. I smiled. Well I got somewhere...besides being zapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2= Knowing the Truth

Virgil P.O.V

It was a few days later and as promised I was going with Dick to his place. I knew Bruce and Bruce knew my secret. We entered the fancy apartment building that was really

similar to a mansion but not as much. Figured...Bruce would live here. Am curious on why he wanted to stay in Dakota though.

I wrapped my jacket around me hiding more bruises that pops gave me. Dick and I made our way to say hi to Bruce and Alfred. "Bruce, this is Virgil." Dick said. Bruce smiled

at me. I wasn't stupid. Pops told me...I was a freak! I don't deserve this.

After dinner, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Can Alfred look them over?" Bruce asked. "Look what over?" I asked.

Normal P.O.V

Bruce leaned down and whispered in Viril's ear. Virgil was then guided with the butler to take care of the issue with his injuries. "Take it you 2 met a few times." Dick said.

Bruce nodded, feeling a tad attached to teenagers. Having looked after Dick and Barbara said enough.

Virgil came out then clenching his jacket tightly around him with Alfred raising an eyebrow. Electricity was sparking around him. "Hey! Hey! You need to calm down." Dick replied,

wrapping his arms gently around Virgil.

Dick P.O.V

I now knew. Virgil was Static Shock and he was going through a lot. "You have a few people out there to help you. I saw them myself and I will help too if you need it." I said. He

nodded. "You're dad is no saint is he?" I said simply already pieces the clues together. "No. He hates me and didn't accept me after I told him about my powers." Virgil said.

I sighed. "I won't judge you if it means anything and after being at the school you could've of been 20 times worse if it means anything." I said. This made him laugh. I chuckled at this.

"I don't want to be a murdourous phychoupath. I want to be like my mom. You saw her statue comeing in. She's one of Dakota's heros." he said.

Oh! Guess that made sense and I understood after my parent's death. We chatted for awhile and I smiled holding him in my arms still. I still remembered when he offered to hang out with me

after we caught Joker and saved me. I smiled. Static or Virgil...he was a pretty awsome person.

"I don't care what kind of person you are. You're a good person." I said, smileing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3= Another Punishment, Another Day

Dick P.O.V

It was another day at Meta-human high...a.k.a...highschool at Dakota. I was getting books and stuff when I bumped into Ebon and Francis.

"You seem pretty close to Virgil." Ebon said. I shrugged. "He's a good person and I don't want him hurt." I said. The 2 looked surprised. Francis no longer

had his hands on fire even.

"Cool! I really wanted the little nerd to make new friends besides us bangbabies and he needs to train without his old man beating him!" Francis

said. I smiled. These 2 were alright and not like the other crazy ass holes here.

"I used to be nuts. Virgil's sister helped me. She's an awsome phychiatrist!" Francis explained. Made sense.

-later-

Virgil P.O.V

I was at home...with Pops and Sharon. "Grade report" he requested. Pops only ever wanted me to get As and nothing else. I was punished otherwise.

I watched as he examed my schoolwork frowning. "An A-. Why isn't it an A+?" he asked. "I mis-spelled something." I said. Otherwise everything was alright so I should be...

he punched me in the gut. "Stupid freak cant even do a school assignment correctly." he growled.

"I think he did great daddy. As show off a lot of brain and you'll be able to get into any college soon baby brother." Sharon said. "You know what I think on

that matter. I want to stay here and protect people still." I whispered so only us 2 heard. She smiled. "Am very proud of you for any decision you make." she said.

"No meals for a week, young man! Starting now. Get upstaires!" Pops ordered.

-the next day-

Normal P.O.V

Virgil's stomach growled loudly as he got out his school books. Ebon rose an eyebrow pausing from chatting with Dick. "Your stomach has been making weird noises for awhile. You

alright sparky?" he asked. "I'm fine." Virgil said. Dick lead Virgil to the nurses office and then felt it...Virgil hadn't been eating.

"What the hell!" he cried out. "I'm not allowed any food for awhile. Ok." Virgil replied. "It's for a failed grade." Dick rolled his eyes. "An A- is not a fail. Come on! I'm taking

you out for lunch!" he said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4= On Patrol

Static P.O.V

I was on patrol. I had another beaten but patrol always made me feel great. I loved flying on my hover disk and helping people who needed it.

I was flying around and had saved a few people already and stopped over 6 dangerous bangbabies...some from our school. I was flying around and it was near midnight

when..."I'll team up with you tonight, Static. Am figuring some of these guys won't give you a break." came a voice I knew.

I shivered. Only Dick made me feel like this. The voice was none other than...Robin. Yeah. I have been falling for Dick and I am gay. I blushed at this.

We finished up patrol and I smiled. "Thanks." I said. Robin smiled and took off his mask revealing Dick. "Lets not keep things from one another. Ok, Virgil." he said.

That night, I took my costume off in front of him...revealing myself.

-at school the next day-

Virgil P.O.V

"Am happy your old man didn't kill your fire. Am looking forward to facing you again as a rival." Ebon said. I sighed. "You pushed me a lot harder last night." I

said. "I like you at your best." Ebon replied. After school, I found Adam who was signing papers. "They are adoption papers. Sharon and I are now officially your gaurdians."

he said. So I no longer lived with pops!

"You're old man's files of hidden abuse was found by Batman and Robin and they took it to the police. I think you'll be ok, Virgil." he said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Kisses Before School

Dick P.O.V

It was another school day. I was about to be beat up by a few meta-humans when..."Get lost before I use you all for target practice!"

Francis said. He helped me back up. "You ok?" he asked. "Just not used to a town full of meta-humans." I said.

"Well you met Virgil. He's as ok as they come." Francis said. "And some of us turn out better after therapy." I smiled a bit at this.

"Thanks for helping me." I said. "You're close to my best friend and rival. Of course I would help and I am betting you're the reason he was at his

best the other night on patrol."

I smiled remembering how well Virgil did. He did great! He wasn't as sad or anything. "So are you going to tell him...that you like him?"

Francis asked. I blushed at this. "Some day." I answered. He smiled at this.

Soon school was done and I began to head home. It would be a school dance soon. I could invite Virgil to that. I smiled slightly at the thought

of the black haired boy in my arms. I smiled. To me Virgil was beautifull and I hated his father for hurting him.

So I worked on my idea to invite him.

-The next day-

Virgil P.O.V

I was heading to school when I bumped into Dick. "Hey can we walk together?" he asked. I shrugged. "Virgil are you going to the dance with anyone?"

he asked. "No. I wasn't going to go." I answered. "You weren't. Why?" he asked.

"Not used to them and..." I was silenced by a pair of lips on mine. "Go with me." he said, smileing. I blushed and nodded.

-in Adam's Apartment-

Normal P.O.V

Sharon chuckled as the 2 peeked out the window. Adam knew Dick was Robin. "Boo,this isn't a nice thing to do." he said. "Oh they are so cute together!"

she cried out. Adam sighed decideing to tell her off later for sneaking pictures of her brother. "Knowing Virgil he'll get revenge on his own." Adam thought.

Adam smiled, happy for Virgil.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Happily Ever Afters In Dakota

Normal P.O.V

Virgil and Dick were now dating and Dick usually joined Virgil during patrol since he was still injured. After awhile, the 2 were always

together. That summer the group had a summer party and Virgil and Dick went together as a couple. Dick watched as Francis did some sort of fire dance

for entertainment, smileing.

"Had lots of practice dancing. Sharon told me to put my energy into something else besides trouble." he said. "Apparently my sister has your

number on speed dial." Virgil replied. "Shut up...smart ass!" Francis responded. Dick smiled pulling Virgil onto his lap and kissing his lips.

After awhile it felt nice...knowing he was finally safe. Dick smiled holding him. 


End file.
